The deployment of computer systems in the workplace has become increasingly widespread, and computer systems have become indispensable tools for workers in most industries. The challenge of providing adequate management and support for such computer systems has paralleled this deployment. Organizations with more than a few computers may employ an Information Technology (IT) professional (e.g., an IT administrator) to manage computer systems and networks of the organization. An IT administrator typically burdened with a large number of tasks and responsibilities relating to such computer systems and networks. For example, the IT administrator, and supporting staff, are typically responsible for the installation and set up of computer systems and networks within an organization, the upgrading and maintenance of installed computer systems, and responding to service requests from users within the organization.
Although technology has in recent years driven the cost of computer systems down, service and support costs continue to escalate.
The challenges facing IT professionals within organizations have been compounded by the emergence of an increasingly mobile and distributed workforce. For example, an increasing number of employees are opting to telecommute. Further, as workers become increasingly mobile, there is an increasing demand for applications to be deployed on mobile devices (e.g., notebook computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc.). The responsibility for installing, maintaining and upgrading the software on such mobile devices falls within the increasing number of challenges facing IT professionals.